Senna wycieczka
Wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia stawiają na głowie, życie niektórych mieszkańców Danville. Danny pochłonięta jest pracą nad wynalazkiem, który rozwiąże jej problemy. Perry otrzymuje rozkaz opieki nad chłopcami, których odwiedza gość z Hollywood. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Diego Montoja Fabuła Część 1 Danny siedziała przy desce kreślarskiej pochylona nad białą kartką papieru. Wpatrywała się w nią od dobrych kilkunastu minut. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowała coś na niej naskrobać, rezygnowała z tego pomysłu i wracała do wpatrywania się w pusty papier. Mijała już 11 godzina z wyznaczonych przez Monograma 24, a dziewczyna nadal nie była w stanie nic wymyślić. Nie spała przez całą noc usiłując wpaść na jakiś genialny pomysł i powiększając stertę pomiętego papieru. Niestety jej starania zeszły na niczym. Miała w głowie pustkę, nie miała pojęcia w jaki sposób rozwiązać gnębiący ich problem. Gdy Penny otworzyła oczy dostrzegła przed sobą otwartą pracownie. Dziobaczka wyciągnęła się i zeskoczyła z łóżka. Ziewając, zajrzała do środka. Dostrzegłszy Danny siedzącą przy biurku, podeszła do niej. - Nie spałaś całą noc? - zapytała dziobaczka podchodząc do właścicielki. Samica wskoczyła na blat biurka i usiadła tuż przy kartce niebieskookiej. - Nie - odparła dziewczyna nie spuszczając kartki z oczu. - Powinnaś się zdrzemnąć. Twój mózg nie pracuje właściwie bez odpowiedniej dawki snu. - Co masz przez to namyśli? - No wiesz. Majaczysz i widujesz zmutowane chomiki - odparła Agentka. - A to. Nie, ja zawsze je widuję. Na przykład teraz jeden stoi obok twej prawej łapy i do mnie macha. Penny spojrzała na swoją prawą łapę, nie dostrzegła jednak żadnego chomika. - Tak... Powinnaś się zdrzemnąć. - Nie! - wykrzyknęła jedenastolatka uderzając pięścią w blat biurka. - Wyśpię się w grobie! Teraz praca. - W porządku - zawołała pośpiesznie Penny unosząc łapy w geście obronnym. - W takim razie choć coś zjedz. Przyniosę ci coś do zjedzenia. Będę się dziś tobą opiekować. W końcu nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Penny wyszła z pokoju zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Ponieważ wszyscy domownicy jeszcze spali, dziobaczka mogła w spokoju przygotować drobną przekąskę dla przyjaciółki. Gdy kilka minut później wróciła do pokoju Danielli, Shine leżała z głową na biurku i spała w najlepsze. Penny odstawiła tacę z jedzeniem na blat stolika. Zarzuciła na przyjaciółkę koc, a sama zabrała się do konsumpcji przygotowanego przez siebie posiłku. Po co ma się zmarnować? ---- Phineas pochylał się nad miską płatków czekoladowych, oczy miał przymknięte, a usta lekko uchylone. - Co ci jest bratku? - zwrócił się do czerwonowłosego siedzący obok Ferb. Fineasz natychmiast oprzytomniał. Ziewnął potężnie i przeciągnął się. - Nic tylko. Znowu miałem ten koszmar - odparł Flynn. - I co tym razem powiedziała ci panna tajemnicza? - zapytał zielonowłosy, biorąc do buzi kolejną łyżkę płatków. - To co zwykle "Wkrótce staniesz przed pierwszą z wielu prób, będziesz zmuszony podjąć pierwszą z wielu decyzji." Oprócz tego dodała, żebym strzegł się ludzi w purpurze i że miłość może mnie wkrótce opuścić, więc mam zważać na słowa. Ferb wpatrywał się w brata przeżuwając płatki. - Wow, to brzmi jak tekst z jakiegoś horroru - powiedział w końcu. - Taa... Coś w tym jest. Ten sen był jednym, wielkim horrorem - oznajmił dwunastolatek. Po skończonym śniadaniu chłopcy udali się do ogródka i jak zwykle rozłożyli wygodnie pod drzewem. Po chwili przy ich boku zjawił się Perry. Dziobak położył się i zaczął przyglądać właścicielom z uwagą. - Nie sądzisz, że Perry jest dzisiaj jakiś dziwny? - zapytał nagle Ferb spoglądając na pupilka. - Nie, wygląda całkiem normalnie - odparł Phineas zerkając na dziobaka. - Wydaje mi się jednak... - w tym momencie bramka ogródka otworzyła się i do środka wszedł Buford i Baljeet. - Cześć wam kmiotki - powitał ich Buford. - Cześć Buford, cześć Baljeet - zawołał radośnie Phineas. - Już wróciliście? - Mieliśmy być pod wieczór, ale kujon się spieniał. - Nie miałem już czystej bielizny - usprawiedliwił się Baljeet. - Świetnie! - ucieszył się Flynn (i teraz nie wiadomo czemu czy dlatego, że przyjaciele wrócili wcześniej, czy że Baljeetowi skończyły się czyste gacie). - To co dzisiaj robicie? - zapytał Buford i wyszczerzył zęby w przerażającym uśmiechu. - My właśnie... Hey, a gdzie jest Izabela? - zapytał czerwonowłosy, zdając sobie sprawę, że zwykle to ona go o to pyta. - Właśnie miałem pytać o to samo - odezwał się Baljeet. - Jest już dziewiąta, a nawet jej dzisiaj nie słyszałem - oznajmił czerwonowłosy zdenerwowany. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego zdumieni, nagłym przejęciem z powodu nieobecności przyjaciółki. - Może jest jeszcze u siebie w domu i po prostu śpi? - zaproponował spokojnie Ferb. - Pewnie tak - przyznał w końcu Phineas. - To ja pójdę to sprawdzić. Już miał opuścić ogródek, gdy Perry zagrodził mu wyjście. Czerwonowłosy spróbował obejść pupila, za każdym razem jednak, dziobak ponownie stawał na jego ścieżce. - Perry co cię dziś ugryzło? - Poczekaj ja to załatwię - oznajmił Buford i podniósł dziobaka, w tym samym momencie Perry ugryzł go w nos. - Ałła! - Perry! - Mówiłem, że jest dzisiaj jakiś dziwny - odezwał się Ferb. - Perry uspokój się bo zamknę cię w domu - ostrzegł go Phineas. - Grryyy... - Dobra sam tego chciałeś. Flynn chwycił dziobaka w pasie i zaniósł do domu. Zamknął drzwi i ruszył w kierunku posesji Izabeli. Zapukał cicho do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła mu śliczna, czarnowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w różową sukienkę. Uśmiechała się promiennie, jednak na widok czerwonowłosego uśmiech nieco przygasł. - A to ty... - powitała go. - Cześć Izabelo. Właśnie się zastanawiałem, czy nie chciała byś... W tym samym momencie czerwonowłosy usłyszał za sobą ciężkie kroki i znajomy serdeczny głos powiedział. - Witaj Izabelo. Na twarzy Izy znów zagościł serdeczny uśmiech. Phineas odwrócił się, a to co przed sobą ujrzał wprawiło go w osłupienie. Stał przed nim... Część 2 Wysoki blondyn, błękitne oczy i ten uśmiech. Tak - Diego Montoja. Izabela ruszyła pędem w stronę chłopaka i rzuciła się mu na szyję. Phineas zacisnął zęby i wpatrzył się w aktora z szczerą niechęcią. - Och Diego, nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę przyjechałeś! Po twoim wczorajszym telefonie ciągle myślałam tylko o naszym spotkaniu. - Nie przegapiłbym okazji do ujrzenia twoich pięknych oczu - oznajmił Diego i uśmiechnął się promiennie, szczerząc swe olśniewająco białe zęby. - O witaj eee.... - Phineas, jestem Phineas - oznajmił czerwonowłosy przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Tak właśnie, Phineas! Jak leci? - Do teraz? Było nie najgorzej. - To świetnie! ... kilka chwil wcześniej ... Gdy Phineas wyszedł z ogródka, Buford, Baljeet i Ferb natychmiast podbiegli do płotu i wyjrzeli przez niego na ulicę. Obserwowali czerwonowłosego z uwagą. Chłopak podszedł do drzwi, zapukał, drzwi się otworzyły, a potem pojawił się... - Diego Montoja? - zdumiała się cała trójka. Phineas i Montoja wdali się w krótką rozmowę. - Co on tu robi? - zapytał Buford. - Jak widać przyjechał w odwiedziny do Izabeli - odezwał się Ferb. - Może chce z nią znowu umówić się na randkę? - zapytał niepewnie Baljeet. - Nie wiem... - Zobaczcie jaki Phineas jest czerwony na twarzy! - zawołał uradowany Buford. - Stawiam dychę, że w końcu nie wytrzyma i uderzy kolesia w nos! Chłopcy gapili się jeszcze chwilę na aktora, Izę i Phinka, aż w końcu Ferb zaproponował. - Chodźcie mu pomóc. Cała trójka wybiegła z ogródka. - Siemasz Diego! - wykrzyknął Buford i uderzył aktora w plecy. - Kopę lat! - O witajcie - odezwał się blondyn i niepewnie uśmiechnął. - Ferb, Buford, Baljeet! A wy tu po co? - zapytała groźnie Izabela. - No, jak to po co? Przyszliśmy przywitać się z naszym starym kolegą - odparł Van Stomm jednak cofnął się o krok na widok miny czarnowłosej. - Właśnie stęskniliśmy się za tobą - oznajmił hindus. - To miło, ale ja i Izabela umówiliśmy się dzisiaj... - O, a możemy iść z wami? - zapytał natychmiast Ferb. - Właśnie tłumaczyłem eee... - Phineas. - Tak właśnie, Phineasowi, że wolelibyśmy iść sami... - Wiesz, że znam twoją ogromną fankę? - zawołał Ferb, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku. - Moją fankę? - zapytał aktor z błyskiem w oku. Nie było sekretem dla nikogo, kto znał Montoję dłużej niż godzinę, że dla swoich fanek jest w stanie poświęcić minutkę lub sześćdziesiąt. - No pewnie! Ona cie ubóstwia. Bardzo chciała by się z tobą spotkać. Chyba nie odmówisz swojej największej fance? - Nie śmiałbym! Prowadź Frycek! Ferb ruszył przed siebie, a Montoja żwawo podążył za nim. Po dziesięciu minutach stali już przed domem rodziny Shine. Zielonowłosy zapukał do drzwi. Otworzył mu Scott. - Cześć młodzi zdolni, cześć piękna i bestio, witaj Izabelo. - Hey Scott. My do Dani - oznajmił jeden z młodych zdolnych. - Chyba jeszcze śpi, ale obudzę ją - oznajmił szatyn. Odchrząknął i wydarł się na całe gardło. - Dannnyyy!!! Masz gościii!!! Hey czy to nie jest Diego Montoja? - zapytał po chwili wskazując podbródkiem na blondyna. - Tak to ja - oznajmił aktor uśmiechając się promiennie, że ktoś go rozpoznał. - A to spoko. Ciebie też witam - oznajmił Scott. Dzieci usłyszały jak coś upada na ziemię, a po chwili jak coś człapie po schodach. Następne kilka minut oczekiwania i w końcu pojawia się Danny. Włosy miała rozczochrane, ubranie pogniecione, wniosek jeden - spała. - Phineas? Ferb? - zapytała przecierając zaspane oczy. - Gdzie Perry? - Został w domu, bo dzisiaj mu jakaś szajba odbiła - oznajmił Ferb i przeszedł do rzeczy. - Przychodzimy, żeby przedstawić ci naszego... przyjaciela. Danny to Diego Montoja, Diego to Daniella. - Czy tylko po to przyszliście? - W zasadzie to tak. - To ekstra, a teraz pozwólcie, że wrócę do siebie... - Hey, a nie chcesz autografu? - zdumiał się Montoja. - Nie, wielkie dzięki. Prędzej sobie flaki wypruję niż pozwolę ci się gdziekolwiek podpisać. Zmarnowałeś mi cały seans. Przez ciebie zwątpiłam w ludzkość. Byłeś do bani w "Leśnym mirażu" i w reszcie filmów też. Gdyby nie ta twoja facjatka, to nikt by cię do żadnych produkcji nie brał. A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę wrócić do pracy. Marnuję cenne minuty mojego życia, na rozmowę z jakimś gwiazdorzyną. Daniella odeszła mrucząc coś pod nosem. - Sorry za nią. Pewnie znowu w nocy nie spała. Jak nie prześpi swoich sześciu godzin to robi się do bólu szczera - odezwał się Scott. - Nom... Także tego... Chcecie coś jeszcze? - zapytał po chwili. - Nie dzięki Scott. - To w takim razie, do zoba. A ty Diego... Zastanów się nad karierą modela, bo do filmów to się nie nadajesz - po tych słowach, brązowowłosy zamknął drzwi. - Mówiłeś że to moja fanka - zwrócił się do Ferba Montoja, gdy cała paczka ruszyła w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Fanka, anty-fanka. Niewielka różnica - odparł zielonowłosy uśmiechając się pod nosem. Nagle przed dziećmi pojawił się zdyszany dziobak. - O Perry tu jesteś! Co tu robisz? Zamknąłem cię w domu. - Pewnie Fretka go wypuściła. - Grryy... - Możesz iść z nami, tylko więcej nie świruj – upomniał go czerwonowłosy. - No to gdzie idziemy? - zapytał Baljeet. - O! Chodźmy na pizze – zawołał Buford. - Chodź Diego, zaprowadzimy cię do najlepszej pizzerii w mieście – zaproponował Ferb i pociągnął "przyjaciel" do przodu. Buford i Baljeet szczelnie zagrodzili mu drogę odwrotu, zostawiając Phineasa i Izabelę w lekkim odstępie za sobą. ---- Danny chodziła po pokoju w kółko. Penny siedziała na łóżku i przypatrywała się przyjaciółce w milczeniu. - Danny to nie ma sensu... - wyszeptała nagle Penny z rezygnacją. - Nie uda ci się nic wymyślić. Szkoda marnować czas. Lepiej chodźmy spędzić ten dzień razem... - Zamknij się Pen! - zawoła rozeźlona Daniella. - Ja coś wymyślę. Nie mam wyjścia. - Ale może tak będzie lepiej, że nas przeniosą. - Tak nie będzie lepiej! Tak będzie gorzej. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę co by oznaczało dla Phineasa i Ferba, rozstanie z Perry? Czy wiesz co by znaczyło dla mnie rozstanie z TOBĄ!? Penny jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Sama myśl, że mogę cię już nigdy nie zobaczyć sprawia, że... No nie chcę o tym myśleć. - Ale nawet jeśli uda ci się wymyślić jakiś sposób na wymazanie z pamięci Dudersztyca i Taylor tych wiadomości, i wykasowanie danych z komputera, to i tak pozostaje ryzyko, że oni znowu w jakiś sposób to odkryją. Już raz się o was dowiedzieli to mogą to zrobić znowu. Jejku, dopiero teraz dostrzegam, jakie ryzyko niesie ze sobą ich przymierze. - Fakt ich sojusz robi się coraz bardziej niebezpieczny. Trzeba by było ich ze sobą jakoś skłócić... - To nic nie da. Oni non stop się kłócą, a potem zawsze godzą. Raz podczas jednej misji w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywali, a następnego dnia było wszystko ok – oznajmiła dziobaczka. - Więc jedyne wyjście to wymazanie ich wspomnień o samych sobie. Tyle że znów pojawia się pytanie w jaki sposób? - Nie mam bladego pojęcia, a ty raczej też na nic nie wpadniesz bo jesteś zbyt zmęczona. Lepiej się z ty prześpij, masz czas do siódmej. - Sen! Tak Pen! Już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! - wykrzyknęła nagle brunetka. - Coś oprócz spania i wyjścia na lody? - Nie idziemy spać, ani na żadne lody. Mam pomysł jak wymazać im to z pamięci. Penny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Masz pomysł? Ale jaki? Danny usiadła wreszcie na łóżku obok dziobaczki i zaczęła tłumaczyć z wyraźną ekscytacją. - Widzisz wszystko zbiega się do podświadomości. Ludzki umysł jest jak komputer. Podczas snów zapada w coś w rodzaju hibernacji i ma czas na przetwarzanie danych. W tym właśnie momencie jego odporność jest najmniejsza i włamanie się do niego nie stanowi większego problemu. Dzięki temu z łatwością przejdziemy zabezpieczenia, jakie stawić może przytomny człowiek i będziemy w stanie wykasować ich wspomnienia. Nawet te wspomnienia sprzed kilku tygodni, kiedy to się poznali. - Okej... Udam, że wszystko zrozumiałam. Jak chcesz się włamać do ich umysłu podczas snu? - Rozwiązaniem może być LD Lucid Dream, czyli tak zwany świadomy sen, ale nie jestem mistrzem tego typu podróży po umysłach. Wystarczy, że skonstruuję maszynę dzięki której wejdę do ich świadomości podczas snu. - Masz zamiar wchodzić do świadomości szalonych naukowców? - zdumiała się Penny. - No tak... - Poczekaj powtórzę bo chyba nie zrozumiałaś. Masz zamiar wchodzić do świadomości SZALONYCH NAUKOWCÓW? - powtórzyła dziobaczka kładąc nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa. - Tak, jak najbardziej. Spokojnie Penny, to nic specjalnego – odparła Danny i zabrała się do tworzenia planów Sennotrona. Po kwadransie plan był gotowy, a brunetka zabrała się do budowy. Godzinę później oznajmiła uradowana. - Udało się Sennotron gotowy, teraz tylko poczekamy do wieczora, aż tamci pójdą spać i wykasujemy im pamięć. - I co potem? - zapytała niepewnie Penny patrząc na małe urządzenie stojące na szafce nocnej, przypominało trochę budzik. - Chodzi mi o to co z danymi w komputerze. - Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli to dane też zdołam usunąć. Widzisz, dzięki temu urządzeniu nie tylko będę mogła wniknąć do podświadomości śpiącego, ale też zawładnąć jego ciałem. - To brzmi co najmniej diabolicznie – stwierdziła Penny. - Bo takie trochę jest, ale wyjątkowe sytuacje, zmuszają do wyjątkowych rozwiązań. - Dobra to teraz mam tylko jedną uwagę. Czas masz do siódmej, a z tego co wiem Taylor przed jedenastą się nie kładzie. Danny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę szeroko otwartymi oczami. O tym nie pomyślała. ---- Po pizzy dzieci udały się do centrum handlowego. Przez cały czas chłopcy (znaczy Buford, Baljeet i Ferb) pilnowali by Izabela i Phineas pozostawali w niewielkim odstępie za nimi i by kontakty Shapiro i Diego były równe zeru. Czarnowłosa szła z założonymi rękami i wpatrywała się wściekle w grupkę idącą przed nią. - Diego przyjechał do mnie – wyszeptała groźnie. - A oni nie pozwalają mi nawet z nim porozmawiać na osobności. Phineas szedł obok rozeźlonej przyjaciółki co jakiś czas na nią zerkając. - Izabelo... A tak właściwie to po co Diego do ciebie przyjechał? - zapytał cicho. - Chciał się ze mną spotkać. Stęsknił się za mną, a ja za nim. Przeszło rok się nie widzieliśmy. - No tak, tak... - nagle chłopak chwycił Izabelę za ramię i zatrzymał przy fontannie. Gróbka idąca przed nimi nawet tego nie zauważyła. - Izabelo co jest między tobą, a Diego? - zapytał cicho. - Co jest między...? A co cię to interesuje? - Jako twój przyjaciel muszę to wiedzieć. - Jako mój PRZYJACIEL? - zdumiała się Izabela, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Phineas nieznacznie skinął głową. - W takim razie mój drogi PRZYJACIELU wiedz, że... Od dawna darzę Diego niezwykłym uczuciem. Phineas zwiesił smętnie głowę i wsadził ręce w kieszenie. - Tak czułem - wymamrotał. Nim Izabela zdążył cokolwiek dodać czerwonowłosy odwrócił się i odszedł zrezygnowany. Część 3 Izabela wpatrywała się w plecy oddalającego się przyjaciela. Nagle podbiegł do niej Diego. - Izabelo... - wydyszał zatrzymując się i łapiąc za serce. - Diego? Udało ci się zbiec Ferbowi i Bufordowi? - zdumiała się Shapiro. - Nie było łatwo, ale udało mi się przekonać ich, że muszę iść do toalety. Potem przez okno wyszedłem na tyły centrum, okrążyłem je i jestem – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się. - O to miło. - Ci twoi przyjaciele są bardzo towarzyscy. - Tak, trochę są. - To jak? Idziemy do kawiarni na te obiecaną herbatę i ciastko? - Tak. Jasne, że tak – odparła Izabela i w końcu się uśmiechnęła. ---- Phineas siedział właśnie przy stole na zewnątrz jednej z kawiarenek, gdy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Odwrócił głowę i dostrzegł Izabelę wraz z Diego. Chłopak przyglądał się im przez chwile groźnie mrużąc oczy. Dzieci zajęły miejsca kilka stolików dalej i zamówiły po herbacie i jakimś ciastku. Pogrążyli się w rozmowie. Czerwonowłosy odwrócił spojrzenie i wpatrzył się w zamówione przez siebie lody czekoladowe. Zaczął je nieświadomie gnieść łyżeczką, usilnie starając się ignorować dochodzące zza jego pleców słowa rozmowy i śmiechy. Gnębiąc swoje lody i zaciskając zęby, myślał o tym jaki z tego Montoji jest bałwan* (*ja piszę bałwan, Phineas myślał inaczej.) Po dobrej pół godzinie lody całkiem stopniały, a czerwonowłosy usłyszał szuranie krzesłami. Ponownie odwrócił głowę w stronę przyjaciółki i bałwana – znaczy się aktora. Para wstała od stolika i zaczęła się ze sobą żegnać. "No nareszcie ten bałwan* sobie idzie." pomyślał Phineas. Aktor zbliżył się do dziewczyny i przytulił ją serdecznie. Phineas dostrzegł, że jego dłonie znalazły się zdecydowanie zbyt nisko. Poderwał się z krzesełka i już miał podejść do Montoji, gdy Izabela odezwała się cicho. - Diego, chyba ręce ci uciekły. Trzymasz je trochę zbyt nisko. - O, przepraszam – odezwał się aktor i wypuścił dziewczynę z uścisku. Phineas usiadł z powrotem na krzesełko, jednak nadal uważnie obserwował poczynania Montoji. Blondyn rozmawiał jeszcze chwile z czarnowłosą. W końcu oboje zamilkli i wpatrzyli się sobie w oczy. Bałwan Diego dotknął delikatnie policzka Izabeli i odgarnął jej włosy. - Diego co robisz? - szepnęła Izabela. - Nic specjalnego – odparł chłopak i pomimo niewielkiemu oporowi ze strony dziewczyny zbliżył się do niej i nachylił nad jej twarzą. Nim Phineas, czy chociażby Izabela zdążyli zareagować, aktor dotknął ust dziewczyny swym. Na ten widok Flynn poderwał się z krzesełka, przewracając je przy okazji i ruszył w kierunku pary. "Tego już za wiele!" krzyknął w duchu i zacisnął gniewnie pięści. ---- - Dobra Penny, plan jest prosty. Wywabiasz z budynku Dundersztyc Spółka Zło Hannę, po czym wrzucasz do laboratorium doktora D granat który usypia go na kilka godzin. Potem jakimś niewytłumaczalnym sposobem, sprawisz, że Hanna wraca do domu, a tam ją też usypiasz granatem. Potem ja wkraczam do akcji. Udaję się do snu obydwojga i kasuje im wspomnienia. A opanowując ciało Dundersztyca, kasuję z twardego dysku wszystkie dane dotyczące prawdy o tobie i Perry. - Da się zrobić – odparła dziobaczka i przez tajne przejście udała się do bazy, a stamtąd do D.E.Inc. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach Danny dostała znak, że Dundersztyc uśpiony. Dziewczyna uruchomiła urządzenie i już po chwili, w tylko sobie znany sposób, znalazła się w umyśle złego naukowca. (Mogła bym teraz opisywać jak fantastycznie było w jego mózgownicy i jak Danny się tam świetnie bawiła, ale po pierwsze wcale tak nie było, a po drugie mi się nie chcę.) Po wykasowaniu z pamięci doktorka wiadomości o drogim życiu Agenta P, skasowaniu wspomnień o Hannie i usunięciu z komputera informacji o jego nemezis, Danny wróciła do swojego ciała. Z komórki odczytała wiadomość od Penny, że Hanna też już śpi i dziewczyna powtórnie uruchomiła Sennotron. „Powtórka z rozrywki” pomyślał przechadzając się uliczkami wspomnień doktor T. W końcu dotarła do odpowiedniego zakamarka jej podświadomości i zrobiła to co miała zrobić(a co miła zrobić to wy już dobrze wiecie). Potem znowu znalazła się w swoim pokoju. Czekała już tam na nią Penny. - I jak? Udało się? - zapytała pełnym napięcia głosem. Danny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i skinęła głową. Penny z radością rzuciła się jej na szyję i uściskała z całych sił. - Jesteś wielka! - wykrzyknęła z podziwem. - Nic specjalnego – odparła skromnie Daniella. ---- Bałwan Diego odsunął się od dziewczyny i zapatrzył na nią. Izabela wpatrywała się w blondyna szeroko otwartymi oczami z lekkim - poprawka - wielkim zdumieniem. Była w szoku. Po chwili ktoś podszedł do pary i stanął za Montoją. Poklepał go delikatnie w ramię i powiedział. - Przepraszam... - Tak? - zapytał Diego i odwrócił twarz ku interesantowi. Czerwona czupryna, BUMM! i gwiazdki przed oczami tyle Diego zdążył zarejestrować i już leżał na ziemi. - Jej się nie przytula... I nie całuje! - wykrzyknął Flynn z wściekłą miną. - Phineas... - odezwała się cicho Izabela. Chłopak spojrzał na nią przestraszony i pobiegł przed siebie. Po drodze minął Ferba, Buforda, Baljeeta i Perry ukrytych za wielgaśnym fikusem i obserwujących całą tę scenę z zapartym tchem. - Jutro będą o tym pisać w gazetach – odezwał się po chwili Buford. - "Diego Montoja znokautowany przez zazdrosnego dwunastolatka." Świetny tytuł na nagłówek. Perry stał co jakiś czas zerkając raz na Ferba, raz na coraz bardziej odległego Phineasa. W końcu uznał, że w otoczeniu przyjaciół Ferbowi nic nie grozi i pognał za Phineasem ile sił w łapach. - Gdzie twój dziwny dziobak biegnie? - zwrócił się do Ferba Bamber. Zielonowłosy nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. Cała trójka odwróciła głowy w kierunku Izabeli. Okazało się, że czarnowłosa stoi bliżej niż się im wydawało. - O Izabela – odezwał się Buford do stojącej obok dziewczyny i podrapał się z zakłopotaniem w głowę. - Co wasza trójka tu robi? - zapytała groźnie Shapiro. Chłopcy cofnęli się o krok. - To nie tak jak myślisz, my wcale cię nie śledzimy i nie obserwujemy zza tego wielkiego fikusa jak całujesz się z bałwanem Montoją – oznajmił Baljeet. - Znaczy się Diego Montoją – poprawił się i uśmiechnął szeroko. - Więc, co robicie? - wyszeptała groźnie Izabela, zmrużyła oczy i wpatrzyła się z oczekiwaniem w chłopców. Cała trójka znów cofnęła się o krok. - My tylko... - zaczął Rai. - Podlewamy kwiatek? - odezwał się niepewnie Bamber. Izabela zrobiła krok w ich kierunku. Osiłek pochwycił swego kujona i uciekł z nim w siną dal. Ferb i Izabela zostali sami. Czarnowłosa spojrzała wyzywająco na zielonowłosego, ten jednak stał w miejscu. Nie dał drapaka jak pozostali. Izabela w końcu złagodniała i usiadła na podłodze obok fikusa. Ferb usiadł koło niej. - Widzieliście? - zapytała szeptem. Zielonowłosy skinął głową. - Gdzie Diego? - zapytał po chwili. - Po tym jak doszedł do siebie po spotkaniu z pięścią Phineasa, oznajmił, że gdyby wiedział, że całując mnie naraża się na tak bolesne przeżycia i uszkodzenie ciała, nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Znajomość ze mną nie jest warta takich cierpień i lepiej będzie jak na jakiś czas zaprzestaniemy kontaktów. Potem, podobnie jak Phineas, Buford i Baljeet, uciekł. - Phineas potrafi skutecznie eliminować swoich konkurentów – stwierdził Ferb z uśmiechem. - Ja go nie rozumiem! - wykrzyknęła brunetka. - Jednego dnia mnie całuje i ucieka, następnego dnia mówi, że pocałunek nic nie znaczył. Potem znowu prawie mnie całuj, a następnie ucieka ode mnie w panice, krzycząc, że nie muszę mu powtarzać dwa razy, że mnie się nie przytula. A jeszcze później zgrywa zazdrosnego widząc jak Diego mnie całuje i wali mu pięścią prosto w twarz i znowu ucieka! Chyba złamał mu nos... - Taa... Phineas jest mistrzem ucieczki... - przyznał Ferb. - Ja go nie rozumiem - powtórzyła Izabela kręcąc głową. - Nikt nie rozumie Phineasa i na tym polega jego urok. Ale ty nie powinnaś całować się z Montoją, skoro go kochasz. - To ON mnie pocałował – usprawiedliwiła się dziewczyna. - To nie moja wina, ja byłam tą całowaną, a w dodatku... Nawet mi się nie podobało... - oznajmiła. - Phineas lepiej całuje... - dodała już ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. - Nie mów tego mi, tylko powiedz jemu. - Komu? Diego? - Nie, Phineasowi. Jemu to powiedz i wyznaj w końcu co do niego czujesz. - Kiedy się boję. - Nie ma czego. W końcu... To tylko dwa słowa. Część 4 - Więc mówisz profesor Shine, że udało ci się wymazać informacje z pamięci złoczyńców i komputera? - upewnił się major Monogram. Danny stała wraz z Penny w bazie Agenta P i przekazywała dowódcy tę jakże radosną informację. - Tak jest majorze, ale to nie wszystko. Usunęłam też z ich pamięci wspomnienia o sobie i żadne z nich nie pamięta drugiego, a tym samym nie mają pojęcia, że są, a raczej byli wspólnikami. - Wspaniale! - ucieszył się szczerze MM i uśmiechnął szeroko. - Niech tylko Agent P się dowie... W tym momencie do sali odpraw wparował Perry, przytrzymując kapelusz i łapiąc oddech zwrócił się do przełożonego. - Grr... (tłumaczenie: Jestem majorze. Jak tylko dostałem wezwanie poleciałem w stronę przejścia, ale było nieczynne i musiałem zaiwaniać po schodach.) - To wspaniale Agencie P. A teraz załóż Modulator bo nie rozumiem co terkoczesz. Perry pospiesznie założył urządzenie, które kilka dni temu zrobiła mu Danny i powiedział. - Jestem już majorze. - To świetnie. A teraz profesor Shine opowie ci co się stało. Danny w kilku zdaniach wytłumaczyła Perry co się wydarzyło. - Więc zostajemy? - zapytał uradowany dziobak. - Tak, jak najbardziej – oznajmił MM. Na te słowa Perry i Penny rzucili się by uściskać Danny. Po kilku minutach wspólnego okazywania sobie radości, ponownie odezwał się Francis. - Tak więc skoro waszym właścicielom nic nie grozi, odwieszam was i znów przydzielam do Dundersztyca i Taylor. Agencie P jutro jak zwykle o dziewiątej widzimy się na porannej odprawie. Agentko P ty masz odprawę o ósmej, Hanna stosunkowo wcześnie wstaje. Twoja nowa baz jest co prawda jeszcze w fazie budowy, ale odprawę da się przeprowadzić - oznajmił MM. - Zaraz, chwileczkę. Dlaczego Pen ma mieć osobną bazę? - zapytał zdumiony Perry. - Teraz skoro doktor D nie współpracuje już z doktor T, ty Agencie P i Agentka P nie jesteście już partnerami - odparł Francis. - Agentka P będzie pracować na własną ręke, a ty na własną. Dobrze a teraz wybaczcie, Carl upiekł ciasteczka. Monogram zniknął z ekranu. Perry wpatrzył się w swoją byłą partnerkę. - No to już koniec naszej współpracy - oznajmiła Penny uśmiechając się olśniewająco. - Byłeś wspaniałym partnerem Perry panie dziobaku. Dziobaczka podeszła do Agenta P i przytuliła go serdecznie. - Będzie mi ciebie brakować - szepnął Perry. - Oj daj spokój Perry. Przecież nie wyjeżdżam na koniec świata. Przestaniemy być tylko partnerami, na to chyba czekałeś. Dalej będziemy się widywać. - Ale to już nie będzie to samo - oznajmił Agent i wpatrzył się w orzechowe oczy swojej przyjaciółki. - A teraz zrobię to, co chciałem zrobić odkąd cię poznałem - oznajmił i przywalił Penny w potylice. - To za te wszystkie upokorzenia i dręczenie mnie w godzinach pracy - powiedział i wystawił do niej język. Penny odwzajemniła gest i rozmasowała sobie obolałą głowę, po chwili jednak się uśmiechnęła. - Cieszę się, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Idziesz razem ze mną i Danny na lody? - zapytała po chwili. Perry skinął głową i wyszedł za dziewczynami z bazy. ---- Izabela i Ferb szli ku domowi (domowi Phineasa i Ferba rzecz jasna). Oboje zatrzymali się przed bramką ogródka. - No dalej Izabelo idź i powiedz mu - zachęcił przyjaciółkę zielonowłosy. Izabela niepewnie położyła dłoń na klamce furtki. - Ale jesteś pewien? Ferb skinął głową. Izabela wzięła głęboki wdech i pchnęła bramkę. Wypuściła powietrze z płuc i weszła do pustego ogródka. Pustego... Phineasa w nim nie było. - Nie ma go... - wyszeptała dziewczyna. - Phineas? - zawołał Ferb, wchodząc za przyjaciółką do środka. Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział. - Widzisz Ferb to znak. Nie powinnam mu mówić - oświadczyła Izabela. - Izabelo daj spokój. Pewnie poszedł do parku, albo gdzieś. Zaraz wróci. Poczekaj na niego. - Nie Ferb. Pójdę już. Shapiro opuściła ogródek i wróciła do domu. Ferb bez słowa usiadł pod drzewem. ---- Słońce powoli zachodziło. Phineas od kilku godzin siedział na skraju skarpy wpatrzony w panoramę Danville. W końcu gwiazda poranna całkiem zniknęła za horyzontem, a na niebie powoli zaczęły pojawiać się te nocne. Gdy wielka chmura odsłoniła księżyc, a jego srebrne promienie rozjaśniły skarpę, Phineas poczuł na twarzy lekki powiew i wyczuł przepiękny, trudny do opisania, ale iście piękny zapach. - Piękny widok. Nieprawdaż Phineasu? Chłopak podskoczył jak oparzony i skierował swe spojrzenie w stronę z której dobiegł go głos. Jego oczom ukazała się mała dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka o zielonych oczach. W blasku księżyca jej włosy zdawały się być srebrne, a biała szata w którą była ubrana była jeszcze bielsza niż w rzeczywistości. - Kim... Kim jesteś? I skąd znasz moje imię? - zapytał niepewnie Phineas. - Nie poznajesz mnie? - zapytała At z uśmiechem. Chłopak przyjrzał się dziewczynce uważnie, po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że w istocie poznaje nieznajomą. - Jesteś tą tajemniczą dziewczynką z moich snów, która mówi zagadkami - odparł. At uśmiechnęła się na znak, że się zgadza. - Ale... Ty istniejesz? - I tak i nie, podobnie jak ty. Widzisz Phineasu ja istnieję bo mnie widzisz, ale gdy zniknę w twoim mniemaniu przestanę istnieć, bo nie będę czymś namacalnym. Podobnie jest z otaczającym cię światem. Widzisz go więc wierzysz, że istnieje, jednak gdybyś nagle oślepił i stracił z oczu to co kochasz zaczął byś wątpić czy to rzeczywiście istniało. Podobnie jak twój brat... Tak Ferb wiele się nacierpi, gdy miłość go opuści... - C-co masz przez to namyśli? W jaki sposób mój brat będzie cierpiał? - W ten najgorszy. Będzie boleć go serce, a tego bólu żaden lekarz nie jest w stanie wyleczyć. - A kardiolog? - zapytał tępo czerwonowłosy. - Nie, kardiolog nie pomoże - odparła dziewczyna ze śmiechem. - Chodzi o nieco inny ból, taki który doskwiera człowiekowi nieszczęśliwie zakochanemu. Zapadła cisza At nadal wpatrywała się w miasto rozświetlone ulicznymi latarniami. Po chwili Phineas znów się odezwał. - Więc powiesz mi w końcu jak masz na imię? - Jestem At. - A więc At... Skąd mnie znasz? Dlaczego pojawiasz się w moich snach? Co znaczą twoje słowa? Skąd to wszystko wiesz? I kim... kim tak właściwie jesteś? - Ja znam każdego, chodź mnie nie zna nikt. Pragnę cię ostrzec Phineasu i przygotować. Me słowa są prawdą, bo ja tylko prawdę znam i tylko prawdę dam. Ja wszystko widziałam i słyszałam, choć nic się nie zdarzyło. Jestem tą która widzi to co może się zdarzyć i co się zdarzy. Ja byłam jestem i będę. - To nie są odpowiedzi na moje pytania - oburzył się czerwonowłosy. At uśmiechnęła się jedynie. - Na co chcesz mnie przygotować? Przed czym chcesz mnie ostrzec? At chwile milczała, w końcu jednak zaczęła szeptem odpowiadać na pytania chłopaka. - Wkrótce staniesz przed pierwszym z wyborów, przed pierwszą z prób. Będziesz zmuszony zadecydować o losie swym, swych przyjaciół, swojego świata. - Mówisz, że wkrótce będę musiał podjąć ważną decyzję, która zadecyduje o życiu wielu osób. Skoro to wiesz... Skoro znasz przyszłość i wiesz, że wkrótce wydarzy się coś złego komuś z moich bliskich, to powiedz co się stanie. Zapobiegnę temu i nie będę musiał decydować. - W życiu należy podejmować decyzje, dzięki nim stajemy się tym kim będziemy. One kształtują nas i naszą postawę. A temu co się wkrótce stanie, nie zapobiegnie nikt, nawet ty Phineasu Flynn. Znam każdą możliwą przyszłość, każde możliwe zakończenie, każdej możliwej historii, ale nie umiem ci powiedzieć co się stanie na pewno. Przyszłość kształtuje człowiek. Nic nie bierze się z przypadku, czasem jedynie przeznaczenie miesza się w niektóre sprawy, tak jak już dawno wmieszało się w życie twoje i twoich przyjaciół. Przeszłość jest za nami, teraźniejszość trwa, a przyszłość przed nami. Decyzje które podjęliśmy w przeszłości, odbiją się echem w przyszłości, bowiem to ludzkie decyzje i wybory, kształtują teraźniejszość. Phineas spojrzał na miejską łunę. - A... Kim są ludzie w purpurze przed którymi ostrzegałaś mnie we śnie? - zapytał cicho. - O nich na razie nie musisz się troskać. Nie zaprzątaj sobie nimi na razie głowy. Niebezpieczeństwo czai się bowiem... po drugiej stronie lustra. Ostatnie słowa dobiegły jak by z oddali, chłopak spojrzał w bok, jednak At już nie było, rozpłynęła się z kolejnym powiewem wiatru. Ciąg dalszy thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Pokój Danielli *Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Baza Agenta P *Centrum Handlowe *Wzgórze Izabelli Opowiadania na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 Kategoria:Odcinki